


You Can Do You

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Mels 3k celebration Congrats fictionalabyss on reaching 3000 followersPrompt 19: “ I’m going to kill you! ”As we know Jared loves pranking people this season he decides to set his sights on the latest cast member.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Looks like Dabb wants to go over a script change, I better go. I got to meet him. 

I am sure leaving my laptop on with the door locked in my trailer should be fine.

He said it shouldn’t take more than 10 mins .

I make my way over to the writing room across the lot.

“So Y/N we only need to make a few scene changes here. We want to go off in a different direction. We want your character to leave because of misunderstanding between you and Sam. Instead of you going to leave for supplies. So that’s feel we are going for you can go back to your trailer and rewrite the revisions and we will talk in a few hrs. Andrew said.

“ Okay I’ll see you in few than Andrew.” I replied.

I walk out of the office with the marked up script in hand.

I feel the vibrations from my twitter notifications as I walk to my trailer.

I’ll have to check it later. I ‘ve got to get to work . I haven’t tweeted anything in a while so it’s weird for them to be going off. Also everyone else is on set right now or out to lunch.

Once I finished the revisions I got to check my twitter. 

There’s a new tweet on my twitter. I clearly didn’t tweet Jared. He must have broken into my trailer again. Last week, he drank my last bottle of Dr. Pepper. 

It’s a game of back and forth that’s been going on since. I got here. I’ll get him back somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week l later…**

I caught Jared eating salad at lunch. I make the most of it and snap a quick picture of him eating.

I quickly upload it to twitter with this caption 

See @ jarpad the moose in his natural habitat feasting on the local vegetation.

Jared immediately claps back with a pic of himself shirtless in the pool.

Damn I never get tired of staring at the sight.

Okay Y/N it’s not the time to be caught staring you’ve got to get to wardrobe.

Meanwhile on set…

**Jared’s P.O.V**

Jensen waves his hand in front of my face to pull my attention away from my phone. 

“ Jared when are you going to admit you have a crush on Y/N. ” Jensen said.

“Shut up Jay I do not” I retorted.

“ You clearly do you spend way too much time coming up with pranks or clever retorts to her tweets. Plus we’ve all caught you staring at her. ” Jensen said.

Y/N arrives on set just in time to halt the conversation in its tracks.

**Y/N P.O.V**

“ You boys talking about me again? Every Time you guys are you stop talking as soon as I arrive.

Don’t think I haven’t picked up on that. Anyways I came to drop off the new lines before i head to make-up” I said

I hand Jared and Jensen their scripts. For some weird reason Jared’s not making eye contact with me as he takes it from my hands.

Jared’s been acting strange around me lately. I wonder what’s up with him.

“Thanks Y/N we’ll look over the changes.” Jensen said.

“ Well boys I better get to make-up so we can get the show on the road.” I said.

I make my way over to make- up.

**Jensen’s P.O.V **

I’ve got to go talk to Misha for a minute Jar. It won’t take long” I said.

“Okay. I’ll be here looking over the lines.” Jared replied.

I head off the set.

I am not really going to go talk to Misha.

I am going to set something motion to get Y/N and Jared together.

They both have feelings for each other but are too scared to admit it.

I quickly grab Y/N laptop from her trailer and leave a trail of notes making it look like Jared took it before I put it into his trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N P.O.V**

Okay time to get this last scene done for this episode.

“Okay Y/N , Jared. Jensen get on your marks we are rolling in 5. 4.3. 2”

Robert said.

Then Robert points to us to cue us to start.

Dean’s watching Sam and I arguing 

“Y/C/N you are going to get hurt doing the hunt let us handle this.” Sam said.

“Sam, I grew up in the life I can handle a little vampire nest. I am not your girlfriend, no need to be so overprotective. I am sure Eileen would rather have your help on that zombie case. I can handle this on my own.’ I replied.

I take off without another word. 

Freaking overprotective ass, who does he think he is.

I take my Comet and make the 3 hr drive to Lawrence.

I easily track down the nest and clean it out.

I head over to the local restaurant/bar Hillside to unwind after another successful hunt.

I take a seat at the bar counter and place my order. A bacon cheeseburger and light beer.

I can feel a presence behind me and I immediately know it’s Sam before he even speaks.

He spins me around to look at him. I look up into his multi-spectrum hazel eyes

“Finally I managed to track you down Y/C/N. I ‘ve been looking all over for you.” Sam said.

The waiter places my order in-front of me. I tuck a strand of my Y/H/C behind my ear.

“Congratulations, Winchester you found me. I took care of the nest by the way. Now leave me to eat my burger and drink my beer in peace.” I replied.

To my surprise Sam pulls me out of seat and places his lips on mine.

“Y/N/C, Eileen is not my girlfriend nor will she ever be. I’ve had feelings for you since we’ve met. Now let me join for dinner.” Sam said.

“ Sure Sam you can join me. To tell you the truth it makes me really happy to hear that. I feel the same way about you.” I replied with a smile on my face.

“Cut guys that was perfect nice improvisation That’s a wrap for the day. “Robert said.

I run off the set to my trailer. What the hell was that wasn’t in the script. What the hell is Jared doing?

I need my mac laptop. My music will calm me down now where the hell is it I thought I left it on the table.

Wait there’s a note.

“ The curious moose decided to look at the writer’s treasure in his local habitat. Come find it.”

“Jared Tristian Padalecki I am going to kill you! How dare he take my laptop.” 

I storm off towards Jared’s trailer. I hastily knock on Jared’s trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

** Jared’s P.O.V**

“Woah Y/N where’s the fire. “ I said.

“ I want my laptop Padalecki where it is.” Y/N yelled.

“ I didn’t take your laptop Y/L.” I replied.

Y/N shows me the note left on my table and begins rummaging through the pile of clothes on my couch. 

To my surprise she finds it under there. I hold up my hands in surrender. 

“ I swear I didn’t put it there. I wouldn’t take your laptop. I know how important it is to you. Must have been Jensen that did it so you would come talk to me.” I said.

Y/N walks over to me and starts getting up in my face. 

“Well he didn’t need to do that I needed to talk to anyways about the stunt you pulled on set. 

Why did you kiss me that wasn’t in the script.” Y/N replied. 

“ I got caught up and the moment. Also the words I said weren‘t really Sam’s feelings they were mine. Why do you think I’ve been pulling pranks on you Y/N. I’ve been wanting to get your attention.” I said.

“Jared you could have just come right out and said it. Who knows my response to you might not be what you expected.” Y/N replied.

“Does that mean what i think it does Y/N/ ? I asked. Hoping she’d gives me the answer I’ve been longing for. My heart feels like it’s going to beat out of chest waiting for her answer.

Y/N answers my question by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

I kiss her back passionately.

I pull back from her for a split second. I press my forehead against hers.

“Y/N let me take you to dinner.” I said.

“ Sure, Padalecki I’d love that.” Y/N replied before placing another kiss on my lips.

__ **It it makes happy  
If it makes you smile  
Let’s get a little wild You can do you, and I'ma do me**


End file.
